Des voies séparées
by Sindarina
Summary: Après avoir été blessé à Cuba, Charles pense à Erik


Disclaimer: Tout est à Marvel et je ne gagne rien.

A/N: Voilà la traduction de mon OS allemand „Getrennte Wege". J´espère que c´est lisible :)

Des voies separées

Tu te détournes de nous, et ne nous regardes même plus. Il n´y a rien qui te tient encore ici. Raven, ma plus vieille amie, m´aborde. Je n´ai pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu´elle veut partir avec toi. Au lieu de compliquer cette décision, je la conforte. Puisqu´elle est convaincue de faire la bonne chose, tout comme toi, il ne me reste rien d´autre qu´espérer. Cela devra suffire.

Ce qui vient de se produire, avec moi aussi, ne t´a pas fait reprendre tes sens. Et pourtant, j´aurais pensé que...

J´ai dépisté que tu te regardais comme marginal. C´est pourquoi je t´ai dit que tu pouvais user des amis. Puis tu t´en es allé, Erik, mais tu es pourtant retourné à l´improviste. Tu es revenu chez mot et une tâche commune. Mais, aujourd´hui de même qu´alors, tu ne voulais pas tolérer l´idée que la paix est possible. Tu m´aidais, mais pour tes propres raisons. Comme cela tu as rassemblé ta fraternité de mutants sous mes yeux, parmi eux quelques-uns de nos étudiants, pour les préparer à la guerre contre les hommes.

Oui, j´aurais pensé qu´on pourrait rester ensemble malgré nos différends, Erik. Sur la même voie et sans violence. Mais malheureusement... il a dû ne pas se produire.

Et je te suis du regard pendant que tu t´en vas avec eux. Je suis toujours couché sur le sable de Cuba où je suis tombé. Moira s´est agenouillée auprès de moi et n´essaye plus de m´aider à me lever. Elle ne fait que caresser mon visage, et dans son regard il y a une consternation que je n´ai pu diminuer. Et pourtant, elle ne devrait l´éprouver. Ce n´est pas sa faute que je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Une fois, tu as dit que tu voulais m´avoir auprès de toi. Mais tu ne sais pas combien cela comptait pour moi, à savoir comment tu partageais avec moi tes pensées les plus intimes, comment tu as pu marquer un point sans céder à la colère, et comment l´amertume dans ton regard a été remplacée par la joie. Dans ce moment, tu m´as rendu heureux, Erik.

Malgré les horreurs que tu devais vivre, le bon en toi s´est maintenu. Si tu t´acceptais comme tu es, la lumière et les ténèbres, tu pourrais distancer tous par tes capacités, y compris moi-même. Et pour autant tu pourrais trouver en l´occurrence une sérénité intérieure qui t´apporterait la rédemption. Tu n´as jamais été seul, c´est ce que je voulais

te faire sentir.

Cela ne devrait pas durer. J´ai pensé de pouvoir t´aider. Je me suis trompé. De la noyade, je t´en ai sauvé, mais pas de toi-même. Nous ne voulons pas la même chose, bien que je le regrette fort.

Mes élèves, mes amis, ils m´hospitalisent. C´est compliqué. Ils ne peuvent guère me soulever car déjà au mouvement minimal une douleur brûlante bat à toute allure ma colonne vertébrale. Je m´entends me récrier. De nouveau. D´une manière ou d´une autre, ils arrivent à me mettre dans l´hélicoptère. Je n´ai pas la force de les éloigner de mon débordement de pensées et de sensations, comme je le faisais autrefois. En tant que télépathe, je suis allié à eux. Ils partagent tout ce qui procède en moi: la douleur, la surdité des jambes et le savoir que tu n´es plus là. Ce dernier ajoute davantage à ma souffrance.

Moira reste toujours près de moi et tient ma main. Elle me dit encore combien elle regrette et je répète que ce n´est pas grave. Je ne pourrais marcher plus jamais, mais ce n´est pas tellement important. C´est ton action qui m´atteint beaucoup plus au vif, Erik.

Tu ne comprends pas que les hommes méritent notre respect. Même s´ils n´ont pas de mutations, ils sont parvenus à beaucoup, et nos mentalités se ressemblent plus que tu ne veux te l´avouer. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier, en imposant nos droits, qu´eux aussi les détiennent.

Je ne m´aveugle pas sur le monde autour de nous. J´ai conscience que beaucoup d´hommes nous rencontrent avec méfiance, peur ou même haine. Mais cela ne tient souvent qu´au fait qu´ils ne connaissent pas la vérité sur les choses. À leurs yeux, nous sommes les inconnus, et cela leur fait maintenant peur. N´allons-nous, les mutants, pas de même, au moins parfois? Nôtre réponse doit-elle être pareille? À conclure de ce que j´ai vu, tu y répondrais affirmativement. Et moi non, Erik. Moi non.

Peut-être que je te fasse quelque peu tort. Tu appartiens à une minorité qu´on a traité avec une cruauté dépassant tout ce qu´on peut imaginer. C´est par des hommes que tu as perdu ta famille, et comme nous aussi sommes différents, tu le projetes sur nôtre situation actuelle. Mais la violence enfante encore la violence, que ce soit volontaire ou non. N´as-tu pas remarqué comment cela s´est produit? Comment tu t´es substitué à Shaw qu´on avait cependant vaincu? Et comment nous autres nous sommes interposés... avons _du _nous interposer?

Bien qu´on eût empêché la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, l´appréhension de nous est restée chez les hommes. On avait ordonné à ces hommes-là de faire feu sur nous. Tu as voulu tuer ces innocents avec leurs propres missiles. Pour le casque par lequel tu m´enfermais dehors, il ne me restait que la mise en action de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je voulais t´arrêter. Moira le voulait aussi, mais d´une autre manière. Et c´était _moi _qui ai été frappé par sa balle.

Tu me rends triste, tu sais. Je suis en quête d´espoir. Chaque mutant que j´ai trouvé avec notre Cerebro fait comparaître devant moi un avenir plus indemne. Un monde basé sur l´acceptance et sur la cohabitation pacifique. Ils apprennent dans mon école comment employer et contrôler leurs capacités, pour qu´ils puissent une fois vivre bien dans la société humaine. Sans éprouver peur et sans qu´on les rencontre avec peur. Il ne devra pas en venir à une guerre. J´aurais tellement aimé t´accueillir dans nôtre grande famille. Mais tu es trop amer, tu regorges de haine. Tu ne veux justement pas comprendre.

Nos voies se sont séparées, Erik, mon ami.


End file.
